Many present systems and methods for inspection of apparatus or for evaluating an assembly process rely on manual inspection to determine whether the apparatus or the assembly process is acceptable. This can be time-consuming, can increase the potential for error, may be tiring, and may be costly. Other systems and methods for inspection of apparatus or for evaluating an assembly process may vary but may contain one or more additional issues.
A system and method is needed for the inspection of apparatus or for evaluating an assembly process to determine whether the apparatus or the assembly process is acceptable while overcoming one or more issues of one or more of the present systems or methods.